Molded plastic elements such as are used in motor vehicles are sometimes made with a body having a surface from which at least one rib extends, and an insert at least partially arranged against said surface and under said rib. These plastic elements may be made by installing the insert against a wall of an injection cavity, the wall comprising at least one slit extending at least partially opposite at least one part of the insert, the slit being adapted to form the rib of the plastic element, and then injecting molding material into the injection cavity to create the body and the rib of the plastic element.
Such a plastic element is typically intended to form a tactile surface, for example, for a motor vehicle central console, the or each rib being intended to stiffen the plastic element.
However, the known plastic elements are not fully satisfactory. In fact, it often happens that the insert is damaged during the molding process and that, once integrated into the plastic element, it cannot perform its function correctly.